1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing member which is used for securing a member which supports a solar battery module onto roof tile when the solar battery module is installed on roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a solar battery module is installed on roof of a building, long crosspieces are mounted on roof tile so as to be assembled in a form of parallel crosses and the solar battery module is secured onto the roof tile through the crosspieces, in general. With this, there is an advantage that spaces between the crosspieces can be adjusted in accordance with a size of the solar battery module by adjusting intersecting positions of the crosspieces extending in one direction with respect to the crosspieces extending in the other direction. On the contrary, since the crosspieces are long, there is a problem that a large amount of labor and time are required for adjusting the positions. In addition, since a large number of crosspieces are necessary for assembling the crosspieces in a form of parallel crosses, there also arises a problem that the number of parts is increased and cost is also increased.
On the other hand, a position of the roof tile such as slate at which a securing member can be mounted is limited. Therefore, if the securing member for installing a solar battery module is tried to be mounted directly on the roof tile, a position at which the securing member should be mounted overlaps with a position of the roof tile at which the securing member cannot be mounted depending on a relationship between a size of the solar battery module and a pitch of the roof tiles. Accordingly, the securing member cannot be mounted on the roof tile in some case.
A solar battery apparatus which makes it possible to adjust a position of a securing member to be mounted on roof tile with respect to a solar battery panel has been proposed (see, Patent Document 1; Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-324181). In the solar battery apparatus, as illustrated in FIG. 15, a groove 202 into which a head 203A of a bolt is inserted is provided on a securing member 200 to be mounted on roof tile, and locking portions 215 which project to the lower side are provided on a thrusting tool 210 having a through hole 211 through which a shaft portion 203B of a bolt is inserted.
Further, when the solar battery panel is secured onto roof, the securing member 200 is mounted on the roof tile and the head 203A of the bolt is made to slide in the groove 202. Thereafter, the thrusting tool 210 in a state where the shaft portion 203B of the bolt is inserted through the through hole 211 and the locking portions 215 are engaged with slide grooves (not illustrated) formed on a peripheral edge of the solar battery panel is fastened from the upper side and the lower side with nuts 122, 218. With this, the solar battery panel is pressurized from the upper side by the thrusting tool 210, is supported by the securing member 200 through the bolt 203, and is secured onto the roof tile through the securing member 200 further.